snicketfandomcom_de-20200215-history
F.F.
Andere Artikel/Sachen mit der Abkürzung F.F F.F. (original V.F.D für Volunteer Fire Department) oder Freiwillige Feuerwehr ist eine geheime Gesellschaft aus Eine Reihe betrüblicher Ereignisse und Meine rätselhaften Lehrjahre, mit denen sich Violet, Klaus und Sunny Baudelaire nach ihrer Begegnung mit Graf Olaf zunehmend beschäftigen. Logo der Organisation scheint ein einziges Auge zu sein, das aus den Buchstaben "F" und "F" besteht (Ein solches Logo existiert nicht, sondern nur eines mit den Buchstaben "V", "F" und "D"). Sie sind die wichtigste internationale Organisation in den Büchern, von denen die meisten wiederkehrenden Charaktere Mitglieder sind. Was genau F.F. tut wird nie klargestellt, und die Organisation bemüht sich sehr, alle Spuren ihrer Tätigkeit durch die Verwendung komplexer Verkleidungen und Codes zu verbergen. Lemony Snicket enthüllte, dass sie sich in erster Linie dem löschen von Feuern verschrieben hat, aber auch andere humanitäre Handlungen durchführt. In Das haarsträubende Hotel erklärt Kit Snicket, dass "F.F. einst eine vereinte Gruppe von Freiwilligen war, die versuchten Feuer zu löschen - sowohl im wörtlichen als auch im übertragenen Sinne. Aber jetzt gibt es zwei Gruppen von erbitterten Feinden." Rekrutierung Freiwillige werden von F.F in sehr jungem Alter rekrutiert, wenn sie von anderen Freiwilligen beobachtet werden, auch wenn sie gerade in der Lehre sind. Neulinge oder junge Auszubildende von F.F. werden mitten in der Nacht an ihren Knöcheln weggetragen. Auf häufige Fragen hieß es: "An dem Tag, an dem Sie offiziell der Organisation beitreten, werden Sie ein Geräusch außerhalb Ihres Hauses hören. Es klingt vielleicht wie das Heulen eines Wolfs, das Krächzen einer Krähe oder das Drehen einer Seite. Der Geräusch kann mitten in der Nacht, kurz vor dem Morgen oder in sehr seltenen Fällen auch am späten Nachmittag zu hören sein. Frage deine Eltern, was das für ein Geräusch sei. Sollten sie "nichts" antworten, so nutzen sie ganz offensichtlich einen Code, weil außerhalb deines Hauses immer etwas sein wird. Bist du an Freiwilligentätigkeit interessiert, so frage zurück: "Wenn da draußen nichts ist, was war das für ein Geräusch?" Wir werden es hören und wissen, dass es sicher ist zu handeln. " Rekrutierung steht auch an, wenn ein Taxifahrer versucht, seinem Passagier ein Foto eines Babys zu zeigen. Nachdem sie (mit Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern) aus ihren Häusern geholt sind, werden Neulinge zum F.F. Hauptquartier gebracht, in dem jeder/jede ein alltägliches Buch erhält und während seiner restlichen Kindheit und im Erwachsenenalter in einem bestimmten Bereich ausgebildet wird, das ihn interessierte. Beatrice Baudelaire Beispielsweise wurde in der Kunst der Rhetorik ausgebildet. Laut Kapitän Widdershins "F.F. ist nicht nur eine Feuerwehr. Ja wohl! - so hat es angefangen. Aber die Freiwilligen waren an allem interessiert!" Vor dem Schisma mussten Freiwillige ein Tattoo des F.F. Logo auf ihren linken Knöcheln haben. Macht ein Freiwilliger einen Abschluss, sollte er oder sie eine/einen Mentor/Mentorin auswählen und eine Lehrzeit absolvieren. V.F.D. Codes Hauptartikel: F.F. Codes F.F. verwendet viele verschiedene Codes für die Kommunikation zwischen den Freiwilligen. Ungünstigerweise benutzten beide Seiten auch nach dem Schisma die gleichen Codes, so dass es sehr schwierig, wenn nicht unmöglich ist zu sagen, ob das Mitglied, das den Code benutzt, auf der feuerlöschenden oder feuerstartenden Seite ist. F.F. Verkleidungs Training Hauptartikel: F.F. Verkleidungs Training Das Schisma Hauptartikel: Das Schisma Das Schisma ist ein Vorfall innerhalb von F.F. das die Organisation in zwei verfeindete Teile brechen lies: Die feuerstartende Seite und die feuerlöschende Seite. Wie Kit Snicket in Das erstaunliche Ende sagt, sind diese Namen wörtlich und bildlich zu verstehen. Zum Beispiel begeht die startende Seite nicht nur bei bestimmten Gelegenheiten Brandstiftung, sondern verursacht im Allgemeinen Panik und Chaos, wo immer sie es können. Die Art und Weise, wie das Schisma ausgefochten wurde, ist nicht bekannt, aber es ist möglich, dass es durch Reptilien, Vögel, Feuer, Wasser und verschiedene andere Waffen gekämpft hat (Olafs geliebte Harpunenkanone). Die feuerlöschende Seite Mitglieder der Brandbekämpfungsseite sind als Freiwillige bekannt. Diese Fraktion der Organisation setzt den Fokus auf verschiedene Werte, wie z.B. belesen sein, früh ankommen und bitteren Tee trinken. : (L-R) Georgina Orwell, Montgomery Montgomery, Mr. Quagmeir, Mrs. Quagmeire, Bertrand Baudelaire, Beatrice Baudelaire, Josephine Anwhistle, Ike Anwhistle, Larry der Kellner und Lemony Snicket.]] Bekannte Freiwillige * Josephine Anwhistle (vermutlich verstorben) * Gregor Anwhistle (verstorben) * Isaac Anwhistle (verstorben) * Beatrice Baudelaire (verstorben) * Bertrand Baudelaire (verstorben) * Violet Baudelaire * Klaus Baudelaire * Sunny Baudelaire * Olivia Caliban (verstorben) * Charles * Frank Denouement * Dewey Denouement (verstorben) * Fernald (später, ursprünglich auf der Feuerstart-Seite) * Fiona * Ismael (früher) * CM. Kornbluth (verstorben) * S. Theodora Markson * Dashiell Qwertz (verstorben) * Montgomery Montgomery (verstorben) * Herr Quagmire (verstorben) * Frau Quagmire (verstorben) * Duncan Quagmire * Isadora Quagmire * Quigley Quagmire * R. (Tochter der Herzogin von Winnipeg) * Gustav Seebald * Sally Sebald * Charles Snicket (möglich) * Jacob Snicket (möglich) * Jacques Snicket (möglich) * Kit Snicket (verstorben) * Lemony Snicket * Jerome Elend (nach seinem ersten Auftritt eingetreten) * Justice Strauss (nach seinem ersten Auftritt eingetreten) * Freitag(möglich) * Larry the Waiter * Kapitän Widdershins * Weiden (possibly former member) * Jacquelyn (nur in der TV-Serie) * Elwyn (möglich) Die feuerstartende Seite Dieser Fraktion gehören jene ehemaligen Freiwilligen an, die nicht mehr edel sind. Sie bevorzugen Brandstiftung, horten Geld und begehen Mord, wie es ihnen gefällt. Seit dem Schisma scheinen sie mehr Mittel zu haben als die andere Hälfte F.F.'s und mehr Mitarbeiter in der Öffentlichkeit zu haben (z. B. die Polizei und die Presse). Bekannte Mitglieder * Der kahle Mann mit der langen Nase (verstorben) * Ernst Denouement * Person von der ungewiss ist ob sie ein Mann oder eine Frau ist (verstorben) * Fernald (der Mann mit den Hakenhänden/Haki) (früher) * Fiona (früher) * Ivan Lachrymose * Mann mit Bart, aber ohne Haar * Graf Olaf (verstorben) * Carmelita Spätz * Esme Elend * Esme Elend Fan-Club * Die Frauen mit den schlohweißgepuderten Gesichtern (früher) * Frau mit Haar aber ohne Bart * Georgina Orwell (Nur in der TV-Serie bestätigt, verstorben) Unbekannte Seite Die folgenden Namen werden in einem F.F.-Tunnel in der TV-Serie gesehen, was ihre Verbindung zur Organisation nahelegt: * Remora (er verteidigt die Baudelaires während ihres Prozesses, so wahrscheinlich Brandbekämpfung Seite) * Julienne (sie ist ein Fan von Esmé und verleumdet die Baudelaires in ihren Artikeln, wahrscheinlich Feuer-Starting-Seite) * Bruce (es ist unbekannt, ob er wirklich mit Carmelita verwandt ist, aber ein Verwandter von ihr ist, wahrscheinlich, dass die Feuer-Starting Seite nach Carmelitas Verhalten beurteilt) * Hal (er wird wahrscheinlich von Kit rekrutiert und er benutzt den "traurigen Anlass" Phrase, was bedeutet, dass er sich mit F.F. beschäftigt hat. Wenn er mit F.F. zusammen ist, ist es wahrscheinlich die Brandbekämpfungsseite) Es wird auch spekuliert, dass Sir und der stellvertretende Direktor Nero ein Teil von F.F. sein könnten, vermutlich auf der feuerstartenden Seite. Gifford und Ghede sind V.F.D. Aufseher, doch es ist unbekannt, auf welcher Seite sie nach dem Schisma stehen. Sichere Orte Ein F.F.- Quartier, wie von Kit Snicket zitiert, ist der Ort, an dem sich Freiwillige sicher versammeln können, "um Informationen auszutauschen, Pläne zu diskutieren, unsere Feinde zu besiegen und Bücher zurückzugeben, die wir uns gegenseitig ausgeliehen haben". Vor dem Schisma gab es überall auf der Welt unzählige sichere Orte wie Buchhandlungen, Banken, Restaurants, Schreibwarenläden, Cafés, Waschsalons, Opiumhöhlen, geodätische Kuppeln... Hier ist eine Liste bekannter sicherer Orte: * Dunkle Allee 667 (Die Stadt) - Früher * 1485 Columbia Road (Unbekannt) - Früher * Baudelaire Villa (Die Stadt) - abgebrannt * Dr. Montgomerys Haus (Schaurige Chaussee) - abgebrannt * Josephine Anwhistles Haus (Seufzersee) - Zerstört während Hurrikan Herman * Graue Grotte (Seufzersee) - gestohlen von Immobilienmaklern * Dr. Orwells Büro (Jammerau) - früher * Quagmeir Villa (Die Stadt) - abgebrannt * Heimlich Hospital (Hinterland) - Möglicherweise ein sicherer Ort; abgebrannt von Graf Olaf * Caligari Jahrmarkt (Hinterland) - Abgebrannt von Graf Olaf * F.F. Berg Hauptquartier (Finsteres Felsenmeer, Mortmain Berge) - Vom MMBAOH und der FMHAOB niedergebrannt * Anwhistle Aquatics - Abgebrannt von Fernald * Hotel Denouement (Die Stadt) - Von den Baudelaire-Kindern niedergebrannt, um die feuerlöschende Fraktion zu informieren dass es nicht mehr sicher war. * Weinberg von duftenden Trauben * Valorous Farms Dairy (Unbekannt) - Möglicherweise ein sicherer Ort * Veritable Französisch Diner (Die Stadt) * Versailles Postamt - früher * Die Insel Motto "Die Welt ist stille hier" ist das Motto von F.F. Es fungiert als ein Passwort und markiert einen Brief oder ein Element als F.F. betreffend. Das Auge Der F.F. Logo (siehe oben) ist ein Auge, das aus den Buchstaben "V", "F" und "D" besteht ("Volunteer Fire Department"). Jedes Mitglied von F.F. bekam vor dem Schisma eine Tätowierung des Auges auf den linken Knöchel. Darauf wurde danach verzichtet. The Fire-Starting Side This faction is home to those V.F.D. Volunteers who are no longer noble. They favor arson, hoard money, and commit murder as they please. Since the schism, they appear to have more resources than the other half of V.F.D and to have more associates throughout the public (e.g. the police and the press). Known members * The Bald Man with the Long Nose (deceased) * Ernest Denouement * Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender (deceased) * Fernald (formerly) * Fiona (formerly) * Ivan Lachrymose * Man With a Beard But No Hair * Count Olaf (deceased) * Carmelita Spats * Esmé Squalor * Esmé Squalor's Fan Club * White-Faced Women (formerly) * Woman With Hair But No Beard * Georgina Orwell (Confirmed in TV series only, deceased) Unknown side These names are seen in a VFD tunnel in the TV series, implying their connection to the organization: * Remora (he defends the Baudelaires during their trial, so likely Fire-Fighting side) * Julienne (she is a fan of Esmé and slanders the Baudelaires in her articles, so likely Fire-Starting side) * Bruce (it is unknown if he is truly related to Carmelita, but a relative of hers is, likely Fire-Starting side judging by Carmelita's behavior) * Hal (he is likely recruited by Kit and he uses the "sad occasion" phrase, implying he has become involved with V.F.D. If he is with V.F.D. it is likely the Fire-Fighting side) It is also speculated that Sir and Vice Principal Nero may be a part of V.F.D., presumably the Fire-Starting side. Jerome Squalor may be part of V.F.D. as he reveals he knew Beatrice. Gifford and Ghede are V.F.D. chaperones, although it is unknown what side they are on after the schism. Safe places A VFD safe place, as quoted by Kit Snicket, is where volunteers can safely gather "to exchange information, discuss plans to defeat our enemies, and return books we borrowed from one another." Before the schism, there were an innumerous number of safe places across the globe, such as bookstores, banks, restaurants, stationary stores, cafe's, laundromats, opium dens, geodesic domes, etc. Here is a list of known safe places: * 667 Dark Avenue (The City) – Formerly * 1485 Columbia Road (Unknown) – Formerly * Baudelaire Mansion (The City) – Burnt down * Dr. Montgomery's House (Lousy Lane) – Burnt down * Josephine Anwhistle's House (Lake Lachrymose) – Destroyed during Hurricane Herman * Curdled Cave (Lake Lachrymose) – Stolen by realtors * Dr. Orwell's Office (Paltryville) – Formerly * Quagmire Mansion (The City) – Burnt down * Heimlich Hospital (Hinterlands) – Possibly a safe place; burnt down by Count Olaf * Caligari Carnival (Hinterlands) – Burnt down by Count Olaf * V.F.D. Mountain Headquarters (Valley of Four Drafts, Mortmain Mountains) – Burnt down by the Man with a Beard But No Hair and the Woman with Hair But No Beard. * Anwhistle Aquatics – Burnt down by Fernald * Hotel Denouement (The City) – Burnt down by the Baudelaire children as a way to warn the fire-fighting side of the V.F.D. that it was no longer safe. * Vineyard of Fragrant Grapes * Valorous Farms Dairy (Unknown) – Possibly a safe place * Veritable French Diner (The City) * Versailles Post Office – Formerly * The Island